Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,356 discloses a socket wrench structure which includes socket member storage means of the same general type disclosed in the present application.
For reasons stated in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,356, the type of socket wrench there disclosed reduces the possibility that sockets will be misplaced, and eliminates the problem of getting into a job in which a socket wrench is required and then discovering the sockets needed for the job are not at hand.